Rough Road To Happiness
by AznGeezer
Summary: Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan fall in love. When Pan accidentally gets amnesia and falls in love with another man, how can Trunks win her back? Yay! I finally changed the stupid name to another stupid name!
1. The Future

A/N: Well, I'm back! I sorta left because I got really frustrated that FF.net would upload my chapters in different order and no matter what I do, it didn't seem to fix it. So if anyone knows how to fix it, please let me know and I just might finish off my first ever written fanfic, Battle of the Hearts. This is my second one!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim or own anything.  
  
Mirai Trunks-18 Mirai Pan- 15  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Mirai Trunks ran down the stairs of Capsule Corporations to find his mother in the kitchen. The delicious smell of waffles greeted him as he went to sit at the table. "Good morning. Did you sleep well? I sure hope you did as seeing how you're going to the past today." Mirai Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, I slept ok mom. Don't worry. I'm wide awake." MTrunks replied.  
  
"How can I not worry? My only son is time traveling on dangerous mission to the past! I know it needs to be done, but I still worry." MBulma sat down at the table and put her hand on top of Trunks.  
  
"I'm a little scared too," MTrunks admitted, "But we both know it has to be done. Our own world may not be able to be saved by what the androids have done but we can at least save another from the same fate."  
  
"Yes, I know," MBulma said quietly. She gave him a small smile and went to grab a few stackfulls of waffles. Hey, he was still a saiyan! "Well, eat up. I want you to have enough strength to go warn them and also to come back to your mother!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!" MTrunks exclaimed before he grabbed a stackfull and ate it all in a flash.  
  
******  
  
MBulma and MTrunks were outside, saying their good-byes before he boarded the time machine. "Be careful son. I want you back in one piece!" MBulma exclaimed.  
  
"I will be. I want to come back and see you again." MTrunks hugged his mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye mom, I have to go now." He pulled away from his mother, stepped into the time machine, and started it. As soon as his mother disappeared from sight, he sat back and closed his eyes. As he did, he didn't realize his hand accidentally hit another button.  
  
********  
  
MTrunks was rudely jerked awake as his time machine came out of the time warp and landed rather hard on the ground. "Ouch," he winced as he had a huge headache. "Gosh, mom wasn't kidding when she said I could get sick from time travelling." He was still clutching his sore head as he climbed out of his time machine and landed on solid ground. That was when he noticed his surroundings. There was not much grass but there was a lot of dirt and battered buildings, especially the huge one in front of him. He frowned. ~ Didn't mother say that the earth was really beautiful in the past? How come its, well, not?~ As MTrunks was thinking, he didn't notice a man coming up behind him.  
  
"Hey! Who are you? What are you doing on my property? Get off!" The voice shook MTrunks out of his daze and he looked behind him. He gasped. The man. It was himself! Only, he seemed to be in his forties. "What the." The older Trunks eyes widended.  
  
"Um, are y-you me?" MTrunks stuttered. ~What is going on? I'm supposed to be in the past, not the future!~  
  
"Are you from the past?" The older Trunks asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think so. Although, I'm not supposed to be here. I was trying to travel to my own past. Oh wait! I'll go check in my time machine." MTrunks went over to the machine and looked at his coordinates. It confirmed what he thought. He was 20 years in the future, not the past! ~How did that happen? I must have accidentally hit some sort of button that brought me here. I know mother wouldn't have made that kind of mistake!~ He then checked the fuel meter. ~Oh thank god. I have enough to travel to the past and back home too. Good~  
  
His double called to him. "So what's wrong?"  
  
"I think I may have accidentally hit a wrong button when I was in the time machine. Well, I think I better be off. I need to finish my mission." MTrunks started boarding his machine when the older Trunks stopped him.  
  
"Wait! Don't go yet. There's something important I have to tell you!"  
  
"Uh, what is it?"  
  
"Would you like to come in and sit down first? This will take a couple of minutes." The older Trunks nodded his head toward the huge building. It was then that MTrunks noticed that the building looked extremely familiar. ~Wait! That's Capsule Corp!~ His eyes widened with realization. ~But how did it become so old and battered?~  
  
The older Trunks saw his counterpart's realization. "It is my fault. After.after what happened, I was so upset and didn't pay any attention to CC when it really needed my attention. I didn't do anything to try to keep the company up and running. I regret that now." "What happened? MTrunks asked in shock.  
  
"Well, come inside and I'll tell you," The inside of capsule corp. wasn't much better than the outside. The furniture was old and ripped. The paint was peeling and it smelled of mildew. "Why don't you have a seat. I'll go get you a cup of tea."  
  
He came back a few minutes later with two cups of tea in hand and some biscuits. "So what happened to you. I mean, what about mother?" MTrunks asked.  
  
"Mother, she-she died. The androids took her." He clenched his fists. "I heard on the radio that one of the androids was destroying another city so I went to help. I didn't realize it was just a distraction so that android 17 could get me away from mother so he could destroy her!" Older Trunks was so mad that he almost turned super. "I didn't realize till it was too late."  
  
MTrunks was in shock. ~No! Mother won't die! I won't let her! Now that I know, I can help prevent it.~ "Well, there's actually more." Older Trunks said. MTrunks looked up at him.  
  
"What? How can there be? Mother is the only person I have left in this world. There cannot possibly be more pain given to me once the only person I love is dead!" MTrunks exclaimed as he felt tears threatening to fall but his saiyan pride wouldn't let them.  
  
"There is another person you're going to meet. You're going to fall deeply in love with her." Older Trunks swallowed. It was so hard to talk about her. "After mom died, I felt there was no more reason to live until I met her. She became my one and only. But something happened, and well, what I'm trying to say is that when you meet her, don't ever let her go. No matter what happens. Do not let her go. Or else you will regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me, I still do, to this very day." MTrunks looked at him. He was a little confused. "I know it's time for you to go now to finish your mission. I'm sorry to have kept you for so long." Older Trunks said.  
  
"No, thank you, for everything, for telling me about mother so that maybe this time, I can help her, and also for telling me not to let go of the girl I will fall in love with." MTrunks stood up and walked to the front door. "Thank you again." He was gone.  
  
"I hope everything works out for you." The older Trunks whispered.  
  
*********  
  
~I need to think things through. But first, I better make sure the time machine is on the right coordinates this time.~ MTrunks thought, and headed off, in his time machine.  
  
*********  
  
Please let me know how it is so far. Well, I'm still fairly new at this and I'm trying my best to come up with some good ideas. Please review. Ciao for now! 


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Hey people! Thank you for those of you who reviewed. Well, here's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own or claim anything.  
  
Mirai Trunks-20 (After going into the hyperbolic time chamber for 2 years) Mirai Pan-16  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Things were going great as Mirai Trunks (Since there's only one Trunks in this story from now on, I'm just going to call him Trunks) got back from his second travel in the past safely. He sat down at the kitchen table to tell his mom the whole story. "Oh, poor Goku! So he didn't want to come back after all. That sure sounds like him." Bulma said sadly.  
  
"Yeah. We all wanted him back so badly but it really was his choice. Hey mom, I have to tell you something. When I first got in the time machine, I think I accidentally hit a wrong button or something because instead of going to the past, I landed in the future! It was a good thing I had enough fuel left to make it to the past and back home again." Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no! Well, you know it's not really good to travel to the future, because if you know your future and it's a bad one, you wouldn't want to know."  
  
"Well, I went there and nothing bad has happened." Trunks lied. He didn't want to tell his mother of her cruel fate in the future. He was planning on changing it.  
  
"Hey Trunks, when you were in the future, did you find out if we ever found Pan?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, I didn't hear anything about her but don't worry, we will find her. I'll make sure of it. I promised Gohan we would take care of her remember?"  
  
"Yes I know. But if we only had a picture of her, it would be so much easier to find her! I mean, all we know about her is that she has dark eyes and hair like her father and that she is 16 years old and is ¼ saiyan. Can't you try to sense her energy or something?"  
  
"I've tried, but I've never met her before so I don't really know her energy wave. I've also tried sensing a high power levels since she is a saiyan but no luck. She's either wearing that ki blocker bracelet that Gohan gave her to protect her from the androids or that she is.dead." Trunks said the last part softly but Bulma still heard.  
  
"Well, we can't give up on her until we are positive that she is." Bulma was interrupted by the radio.  
  
"This is Bob Newson bringing you up to date about the two terrorizing duo, the androids. They are currently in Satan City destroying everything in sight!!! I advise everyone to get out of town for your own safety until the androids leave the area! Leave at once.ahh!!! They're here! Run!" The radio turned to static.  
  
"That does it! I am going out there and I am going to destroy them!" Trunks said as he flared into super saiyan mode.  
  
"Be careful!" Bulma managed to shout before he took off into the sky. ~Oh Trunks, please come back safely to me. And once we find Pan too, we can all go on and try to live the rest of our lives as happily as we can.~ She thought.  
  
*********  
  
Pan Son was no ordinary girl. She was tough and was a saiyan! She wasn't about to let anyone cheat her and win! She stood up and slammed her hand down on the table so hard that it broke in half. "What do you think you're doing?! I saw you take an extra card from your sleeve. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" She shouted. The men backed away slowly after seeing her break the table with her hands.  
  
"Uh w-well we um, here, take the money, I mean, you would've won anyway right? I-I mean since you're so good at poker!" One of the men tried to bate her on.  
  
"You better believe it. And if you ever try to cheat me again, I will give you the beating of your life! I better not see you again!" She growled and punched a hole through the wall to prove her point.  
  
"Y-yes ma'am." Another said and they all ran away.  
  
"They better not mess with me again," Pan said as she took the all the money and started walking home. ~Hmm, there's still not enough here. I can barely last a day with this.~ She thought. ~ I don't want to do this but I have no choice.~ She stepped behind a building and watched the people go by. ~I need to find someone who looks rich. I mean, even if I mug the rich, they'll still have lots of money left.~ Suddenly, Pan smirked. Bingo! She spotted a tall, handsome man, wearing a Capsule Corporation jacket. ~Well, if he works for C.C, he's got to have lots of money. Here I come! ~  
  
*********  
  
Trunks was in a good mood. He had just defeated the androids! It wasn't too difficult either. ~All that training in the hyperbolic time chamber sure paid off! ~ He thought and decided to go on a walk before he went home to tell his mom the good news. He was so busy celebrating in his own mind that he didn't even notice the presence behind him. He noticed too late as someone hit him on the side of his head. ~What the hell was that? ~ Trunks turned around and noticed a girl behind him. She must have been the one who kicked him.  
  
~What is going on?~ Pan thought. That kick should have knocked him out! ~Maybe I should try again.~ Pan charged at him again and this time threw her arm out to punch him in the face. She didn't expect him to be able to dodge it, so she lost her balance and fell on the ground. ~Shit! How did that guy do that? I'm a saiyan, I should be able to take him no problem!~ She growled as she got really angry.  
  
~Who is that girl? She's way stronger than any normal human, but she's starting to get angry. Her fighting techniques are getting sloppy. I can take her, no problem.~ Trunks thought. The girl growled at him. " I will beat you and take your money or my name isn't Pan Son!" She shouted. ~Pan? Holy shit. That must be why she is so strong! She's part saiyan. I can't believe I finally found her. Today really is a good day!~ Pan attacked yet again as she saw Trunks distracted in his thoughts. Her kick barely missed his head as Trunks grabbed her leg and used his hand to knock her out.  
  
"Sorry," he said even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He had to knock her out since he knew she probably wouldn't go back to C.C. with him willingly. Trunks picked her up and looked around. Everything was clear so he took off to the sky. ~I can't wait till I get home and tell mom that I found her! She'll be so happy!~ he thought as he looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms. ~She sure is real pretty~ He shook his head. ~What am I thinking? That's Gohan's daughter you're thinking about! Snap out of it! Me and Pan? Yeah right!~  
  
**********  
  
"Mom!" Trunks shouted as he ran into C.C. "I have a surprise!"  
  
"What is it Trun.Omigod! Who is that?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"This is Pan! Well, I was taking a walk after defeating the androids and then she came out of nowhere and tried to mug me! Well, she kept on attacking me so I knocked her out and brought her back here!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, what? Wait a minute. You destroyed the androids?" Bulma asked, shocked.  
  
"Yeah. After my training, I became strong enough to defeat them."  
  
"Ok and then you say Pan tried to MUG you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah kind of. See, that's how I met her."  
  
"Well, hurry up and put her in one of the spare rooms. I'll be up shortly to do some tests on her to make sure that she's ok." Bulma said.  
  
"All right." Trunks opened the door to one of the rooms while still carrying Pan in his arms. ~She's really thin.~ he thought. A minute later, Bulma came in.  
  
"I'm going to run some tests. Why don't you go downstairs and grab something to eat. Oh, and prepare something for Pan too. She looks too thin to be healthy. My guess is that she hasn't got much money for food and that's why she tried to mug you. Well, get out. I have to strip her down and give her some clean clothes." Trunks nodded and left. ~I hope she'll be ok, though when she wakes up, she's going to be mad.~  
  
A/N: There's the second chapter for you. Oh and does anyone know how to upload two different stories at once? Because I have another story but I had to remove it from the document manager so I could upload this story as a different one. If anyone knows how please let me know. You can put it in the review or email it to me. Thanks! Ciao for now. 


	3. The Waking

A/N: Hey people! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim or own anything.  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
{ } means it's a dream  
  
{It was dark. The only thing she could hear was screaming. Who is screaming, Pan wondered? She ran on and on, almost tripping over the many rocks that stood in her path. I can't let them get me. I have to keep moving, she thought. She was breathing hard and tears clouded her vision. A hand went up and brushed them away. No, how could she have let this happen? She tried to save them, but she was only a little girl. She didn't have the strength to save her parents from their destruction. Pan clutched the ring in her hand tightly.  
  
"Panny. Don't cry sweetie. Everything will be OK." Her mother told her as she lay in a pool of blood. "You don't have to be afraid. Here, take this." A shaky hand reached up to give her daughter a ring. "Now, you will always have a part of me and your father with you. Be brave Panny. One day, peace will come back to us, I promise." She was then silenced forever.  
  
Her mother's last words ran through her mind as a new set of tears ran freely down her face. There wasn't enough time for her to see the stone sticking out of the ground before she tripped. Pan landed hard on her knees and they were bloody. Laughter filled the air around her and she was paralyzed in fear. "No!!!" }  
  
"No!!!" Pan screamed as she clutched her blanket tight around her and rolled around, traumatized, in her bed.  
  
"Pan! Pan, wake up!" Trunks shouted as he shook her shoulders roughly. "Come on, snap out of it!" Pan slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of crystal blue eyes right above her.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked and looked down at her new clothes. "What did you do to me? Did you undress me!!!??" Trunks blushed.  
  
"Of course not! My mother changed your clothes for you. She had to run some tests on you to see if you were all right." Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you? And why am I here? The last thing I remember is being in the city and I was attackin.oh." Her eyes grew big as she realized that the man in front of her was the one she had attacked.  
  
"You should be grateful I brought you back here! I mean, especially since you attacked me! I knocked you out and brought you back here because well. you're Pan Son right?" He asked.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Pan demanded.  
  
"You told me! When you were attacking me, you said and I quote 'I will beat you and take your money or my name isn't Pan Son' unquote," he defended.  
  
"Are you an idiot or something? I attacked you! Why the hell did you bring me here and nurse me back to health?! I would have left you on the street to rot and have taken all your money." Trunks was offended.  
  
"Well, gee, it's nice to know you care. Anyway, why were you screaming?" Pan stiffened.  
  
"Nothing. I was just having a nightmare."  
  
"It must have been one hell of one. You could be heard across the building."  
  
"You still haven't told me where I am," Pan said after giving Trunks a dirty look.  
  
"This is my home, Capsule Corporations."  
  
"I still don't understand. Why did you bring me here?"  
  
Trunks sighed. "It's a long story. I think maybe you should get better before I tell you. You look really tired."  
  
"No! Tell me now! I demand to know right this instance!" she shouted.  
  
"OK, OK! Calm down! I don't want my mom up here yelling at me for making you angry when you're sick," he took a deep breath and looked at the wall behind her, "You see, I.I knew your father."  
  
"What? How could you? Dad never associated with people outside our family to keep us safe! Yeah right you knew him." Pan scoffed.  
  
"It's true! He trained me when I was young so I could help with the androids. You know about your heritage right?"  
  
"What heritage?" Pan lied. She didn't want to say anything about the saiyans since she wasn't sure if he knew about them or not. She didn't want to endanger herself.  
  
"You know, the saiyans," he said the last part so quickly and soft that if she didn't have her acute saiyan hearing, she wouldn't have heard him.  
  
"So, you really knew my dad after all huh? He must have told you about them," She believed him. After all, how else would he have known about saiyans?  
  
"Not exactly," Trunks said slowly.  
  
"What do you mean? How else could you know about an extinct race?"  
  
"Well, I am a saiyan too." Pan was silent at first and then started to laugh.  
  
"Yeah right! I'm the only person left in this world with saiyan blood running in my veins. There is no way you are a saiyan so don't even bother trying to lie to me!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Look! It's true all right! My father was a saiyan that came to earth many years ago. He came to try to get his hands on the dragonballs to wish for immortality. A few years later, him and my mom got together and had me. He was killed by the androids along with everyone else," he sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Pan whispered, "I know what it feels like to loose a parent. At least you didn't have to see him die," her voice cracked as she remembered her mom.  
  
"I'm sorry too," Trunks told her and gave her a hug. She felt very safe in his arms and for some reason, even with her knowledge of the saiyans being extinct, she believed what he told her. ~Why do I feel like I can trust this guy so much? I just met him.~ Pan wondered.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't really feel like writing this right now. I'm very tired. Please review!! 


	4. Finally!

A/N: Hey people! Thanks for your reviews! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have soooooo much homework. Actually from now on, I'll TRY to update every weekend, but I can't promise anything. Sorry. Also, it kind of sucks that FF.NET had to take off the NC-17 thing though. I wonder what people were complaining about though? It clearly states the rating before you have to read the story so if they read things they didn't want to, it's there own fault! Well, that's just my opinion. This chapter takes place a few months later so I could get the plot moving faster. Please read and review! Thanks.  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Four months have passed and things were going great. Pan was accepted as part of the family right away. She had to admit she liked things here a lot better than her old lifestyle. Bulma had insisted that Pan lived with them. She was glad she had accepted given her food every meal and a place to sleep every night. The relationship between Trunks and herself was going really well too. They had become extremely close these past few months and were very good friends after Pan had apologized many times for trying to take Trunks' money. Though it had taken her a long time, she had finally admitted to herself that she started to get more than friendly feelings for Trunks. She didn't act on it though, worrying it could ruin their friendship if he didn't return the feelings.  
  
Trunks was very glad that Pan had agreed to stay there with them so that they could take care of her. He thought it was his duty since Gohan wasn't here anymore. But that wasn't the only reason. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked Pan a lot, but it was wrong. How could he let himself fall for her? Gohan would be so mad and he couldn't disrespect his old sensei like that. Trunks hated himself right now. Part of him wanted to forget about Pan and just concentrate on protecting her and the other part of him wanted nothing more but to make her his mate so that no one else could have her. It was tearing him apart and his mother seemed to notice.  
  
"Trunks honey, what's the matter. You seem so distracted these days," Bulma asked one day.  
  
"Nothing mom," Trunks said but knew it was useless to lie. Bulma could read him like a book.  
  
"Don't give me that young man! Have you forgotten that I'm your mother and I raised you? I know when you are lying, especially to me. You always get a really guilty look on your face." Bulma crossed her arms. Trunks sighed, defeated.  
  
"OK, I'm just going through a few problems in right now," Trunks gave, hoping his mother would be satisfied with that. But she wasn't.  
  
"Does it have to do with a certain other saiyan that we are living with?" Trunks was shocked. How did she know? "Like I said Trunks, I'm your mother. I can see right through you." Bulma said, noticing the surprised look on his face.  
  
"Wow, I knew you were good, but not that good," Trunks gave a tiny smile.  
  
"I also still have a lot of tricks up my sleeve that you don't know about," Bulma returned his smile. "But I want to know what is up with you and Pan!" Trunks knew his mother wouldn't stop bothering him until he told her what was wrong. He took a deep breath.  
  
"I started to have. feelings for Pan," he blurted. Bulma smiled.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Well, not just like a crush, but really strong feelings. I really like her as more than just friends," Trunks looked at his mother.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I feel so confused. I mean, I like her enough to know that I even want to.," he stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take her as my mate," he looked away.  
  
"Oh!" Bulma laughed. "Well, why don't you just talk to Pan about it. From what I can tell, she seems to like you a lot too."  
  
"Really?!" Trunks broke into a grin but then it faltered. "But I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Why on earth not?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"Because of Gohan," he whispered.  
  
"What about Gohan?"  
  
"When he died, I thought it as my responsibility to find Pan and to protect her. Now, I'M falling for her and I know Gohan would disapprove of it. I can't betray him like that! I would never forgive myself." Trunks bit his lips.  
  
"Oh honey, it'll be all right. It looks like you didn't know Gohan as well as you thought. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Gohan once told me that he thought that if you and Pan were ever to get together, it would make him so relieved because he knew you were the only person in the world that could make sure that Pan was truly safe. You were the only one he would trust Pan with," Bulma gave him a big smile. Trunks looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"No way! He actually said that to you?" Trunks started to get really excited. He felt as if a whole weight was lifted off his shoulder. "You mean there maybe is a chance for me and Pan," Trunks started shaking Bulma's shoulder roughly, then stopped, "But that is, only if she even likes me."  
  
"She does Trunks, trust me, she does. I can see it in her eyes whenever she looks at you." Trunks looked at his mom. ~When she gets that look in her eye, I know she's telling me the truth.~ he thought.  
  
"Thanks mom," he gave her a hug, "You're the best. I have to go find her now. Bye!" Bulma laughed at how excited he looked. ~I'm glad I could help him. I hated seeing him so depressed.~  
  
********  
  
Trunks ran upstairs to Pan's room. "Pan!" he yelled as he pounded on her door.  
  
"Hold on!" he heard her muffled voice on the other side of the door. The door swung open to reveal a freshly showered Pan. "Oh hey Trunks! What's up?" she asked while subtly checking him out.  
  
".Uh," He stuttered. He was at a loss of words. He's never asked out a girl before in his life, since he spent most of it training to destroy the androids. ~Great, how do guys other guys do this all the time?~  
  
"Yeah? You want something?" Pan waited.  
  
"I want you," Trunks blurted out quickly before he could stop himself. Pan eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I-I mean, well," Trunks mouth kept on opening and closing, "Pan, we've been pretty good friends for a while now right? Well, recently, I started to develop deeper feelings for you." Trunks looked away, waiting to be slapped, but it never came. He looked at her again. She looked shocked. ~Is this really happening?~ she asked herself. "Pan," Trunks said softly. Pan looked at him.  
  
"What are you saying?" she asked, heart pounding.  
  
"I'm saying that I like you as more than a friend and that I would like to ask you out," he braced himself for his answer.  
  
"OK," she said softly.  
  
"What?" he asked not sure if he heard her right.  
  
"I said OK," Pan said louder this time, smiling at him.  
  
"Really? You really want to go out with me?" Trunks asked just to make sure.  
  
"Yes! I really want to go out with you," she laughed as she gave him a hug. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while longer, each enjoying the other's company. ~This feels so right.~ Trunks thought as he pulled her even closer and smiled.  
  
A/N: Hey, how was this chapter? Please tell me in the review. Thanks! 


	5. The Transformation

A/N: Hey, thanks to those who review the last chapter! Also do not worry! This chapter is NOT a lemon. If it was, I would have given it a different rating. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own or claim anything.  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
Another year had passed and Trunks and Pan were still going strong. They had been dating since that first fateful day when Trunks had asked Pan out. He had also started training her. She was quite shocked when she first saw Trunks turn super saiyan as she thought only her dad could do it. She was more determined then ever now to reach super also. "Come on Pan, you're almost there. You can do it. Just think of how those androids killed your dad and you mom. Think of the torture they must have went through." As soon as those words were said, Pan's hair flashed gold for one second but then she collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard. ~I was so close!~ She thought. Trunks came into view as he looked at her from above and smiled. "You did great Pan! You almost got there. Just a little bit more of training and you'll be super in no time!"  
  
"I hope you're right. It's so hard though." Pan said getting into a sitting position. Trunks smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the lips.  
  
"I know you will do it soon," Trunks managed to say before she captured his lips into another kiss, this time, a deep passionate one. Since the day he had managed to ask her out, he was wondering how he had gotten so lucky to have her. He knew he loved her and he knew she loved him too, as she had told him many times before but the first time had been during a very special moment about six months ago. They were sitting by a lake, Pan in his lap, and he was leaning against a tree while gazing up at the stars. He knew at that exact moment that he loved her, and would never love anyone else the same way. He was about to tell her how he felt, while being extremely afraid of her rejection but he never got the chance because she beat him to it. "Trunks, I love you," she whispered. He was so relieved. "I love you too," he told her before they kissed.  
  
Trunks came back to reality as he felt her tongue brush against his lips, begging for an entrance and he happily obliged. They continued kissing and didn't hear Bulma come out. "Ahem," Bulma cleared her throat. They ignored her. "AHEM!" She tried again, louder this time. They jumped apart and blushed.  
  
"Sorry mom. I didn't notice you were there," Trunks said, still blushing furiously.  
  
"Yeah, it was kind of obvious," Bulma smirked. She knew her son was in love and was very happy that he had found someone to take his mind off his horrible past. "Anyway, I need both your help right now to move the furniture so I can vacuum. They spent the rest of the day cleaning all of Capsule Corporation, which took a lot of work since it was so big. That night, Trunks flopped down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.  
  
A sudden noise woke him up in the morning. He groaned and looked at the clock. It was only seven in the morning and it was Saturday. He didn't need to go to work, so what woke him up?  
  
Pan tried to creep into Trunks room as quietly as possible, trying not to wake him. She needed to be by him right now. She had had that dream again, with the androids chasing her through the forest. Trunks was the only one who could comfort her. She just hoped he wouldn't mind her spending the rest of the morning with him. The dream terrified her too much for her to sleep alone now. Pan saw Trunks stir and froze as he turned to look at her. He smiled, "Hey Panny. What are you doing here?" He patted his bed and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"Trunks, I've been having the dream again. You know, the one with the androids. I couldn't sleep alone so I came here. I hope you don't mind. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just wanted to be near you," Pan said as she felt his arms go around her and embrace her in a big hug.  
  
"Of course I don't mind! You're always welcome to come to me," he comforted her. She blushed as she realized that he was only in his boxers. Even though they've been dating for a year now, she still blushes like mad every time she sees him topless. Pan couldn't help wondering how much she would blush if she ever saw him naked. They have never made love before. He pulled back and stared at her beautiful face, wanting to memorize every inch of it. He leaned in and kissed her deeply and for the rest of the morning, they made love for the very first time. (Sorry, I don't write lemons)  
  
***************  
  
That afternoon, Pan and Trunks were outside training again. "Just a little further Pan! Come on! Think of all those horrible thing's they've done!" Mental images flashed through Pan's head of her mother dying, her father being blasted away, like he was nothing. Then her thoughts turned to Trunks. What if they had taken him away from her like they had her parents? That did it. With a burst of raw power, she turned super saiyan. "You did it Pan! You're a super saiyan!" Trunks shouted. Her hair turned back into it's regular black and she sat down on the floor. She looked up at him and realized that he could never be taken away from her since the androids are gone now and she was very relieved.  
  
"Trunks, thank you for helping transform into a super saiyan. I wouldn't be able to do it without your help." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled at her.  
  
"No need to thank me. You did it all by yourself. You had your will to turn into a super saiyan keep you going." He told her truthfully.  
  
"I know, but I still needed your help, otherwise, I wouldn't have been able to as quickly." She pecked him on the cheek. "I love you." 


	6. The Accident

A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't update last week but I was really busy, especially since I'm in advance placement classes at school. I have a ton of homework!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill!  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
It was a bright Saturday morning when Pan woke up with the sun shining in her face but she didn't want to get up. For some reason, she had feeling that something was going to happen today and it wasn't good. Then again, everything in the world was perfect right now. She had the man of her dreams, the androids were gone, and her life was going great, so what could possibly ruin it all? She shrugged off the feeling and got out of bed and took a shower. When she went downstairs, she smelled breakfast cooking and expected to see Bulma cooking but instead, saw Trunks.  
  
Pan walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Morning honey. Why are you up so early?" Pan asked.  
  
"I woke up early this morning and so I thought I'd make you and mom some breakfast so mom wouldn't have to for a change," he told her as he turned around and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Mmm, smells great in here Trunks. It's a nice change not to have to cook for once," Bulma said as she walked in.  
  
"Hey Trunks, after breakfast, you want to go train?"  
  
"Sure. How about we go somewhere different today? Maybe the area in Arzuo Mountain. It's harder to breathe there so it will make our training more effective."  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
***********  
  
"Come on! You can be faster than that! I know you can!" Trunks shouted as he shot another blast at Pan expecting her to dodge it but she did not. He rushed to her side as she collapsed. "Pan! Are you OK? Why didn't you dodge that blast?"  
  
Pan sat up but her head was spinning, so she leaned against Trunks for support. She had been so distracted and couldn't shake that feeling that something was going to happen today that could change her life. "I'm sorry Trunks. I know I asked you to spar today but my mind is just somewhere else," she looked at him. "I keep having this feeling that something is going to happen today and I can't shake it."  
  
Trunks looked deep into her eyes. "Maybe we should go back. I don't want to accidentally hurt you when you're so distracted right now."  
  
"No! No, I want to keep sparing. I want to get better at controlling my powers. Can we please keep going?" She gave him her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Trunks sighed. "Alright, but only if you promise to concentrate harder. Let's go." Their fight started again and Pan was doing better this time but then the feeling came back again. It distracted her long enough so that she didn't see the big energy wave coming right at her until it was too late. The ground she was standing on collapsed under her feet and she went crashing down with it and landed on a lower part of the mountain. She screamed as large boulders were about to land on her and she tried to get away by rolling to the side. She didn't realize that it was the edge and started to slip off when one of the boulders landed on her head and knocked her unconscious. Pan kept on falling until she finally crashed into the sea below where she would soon find herself starting a very different life.  
  
**********  
  
"PAN!!!" Trunks screamed. "Are you OK?!" He waited for her answer and when he received none, started getting scared. He jumped down and landed on the pile of rubble below and tried to sense her energy. When he didn't feel anything, he tried to feel her through their bond but came up empty handed again. "Pan!" Trunks started moving the large boulders out of the way in an attempt to find her. "Please, I can't lose you. I need you!" He used small power blasts to blast some of the rocks away but he still couldn't see Pan. *Where are you?* He desperately tried to speak to her through their bond but he couldn't feel her presence in his mind anymore. ~I know she's still alive. I won't give up. I will never give up.~he vowed.  
  
**********  
  
She had deep brown eyes and light brown hair with flecks of white in it. As a middle aged woman with a son, she looked very good for her age. She was just finished her grocery shopping and decided to take a walk on a more deserted end of the beach when she spotted a young woman had just been washed ashore. Being the kind hearted woman she was, she rushed to the young female's side to try to help her.  
  
"I better call an ambulance right away." She said as she took out her cell phone. She was worried for the girl, even though she didn't know her and smiled as she thought of her son. ~They would make such a lovely couple. The girl is very beautiful.~  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but you're going to have to move out of the way." The woman looked up to see two men coming out of the ambulance.  
  
"Yes of course. I found this girl lying on the beach here. It was very obvious that she was washed ashore. I believe she needs medical attention right away." She told them.  
  
"Yes, right away. Do you know if she had a purse with her or something of the sort so we could find out her identity?"  
  
"No, nothing of the sort. She was not carrying anything."  
  
"Thank you for your help but now, we need to take her back to the hospital. Would you like to come so we can ask a few more questions?"  
  
"Yes alright." She answered.  
  
*********  
  
A pair of black eyes opened and the owner groaned as she felt like she had been hit by a truck. ~Where am I?~ she wondered, as she looked around a familiar room. ~I'm in a hospital? What am I doing here?~  
  
"I see you are finally awake. You've slept three days straight!" A voice exclaimed. The black hair woman jumped.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Madeline. I found you washed ashore and got you to the hospital. Now I must ask you, what's YOUR name?"  
  
The black haired woman was about to answer when she suddenly realized that she didn't know. ~Omigosh! What IS my name?~ she thought frantically.  
  
  
  
A/N: hehe, yes, the black haired woman is Pan. She just doesn't know it! Please review! 


	7. The Realization

A/N: I'm really really sorry for the lack of updates. I promise next time I will not take as long to update!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own or claim anything  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
The black haired woman was about to answer when she suddenly realized that she didn't know. ~Omigosh! What IS my name?~ she thought frantically.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Madeline asked.  
  
"I-I can't remember," the girl whispered.  
  
"Can't remember what dear?"  
  
"My name. I can't remember anything!" she practically shouted.  
  
"It's ok, calm down and I will go get a doctor." Madeline got up and rushed out of the room.  
  
~Who am I? How did I get here?~ the girl wondered, tears threatening to fall. The door opened and a doctor rushed in with Madeline right behind him. He examined her for a bit.  
  
"How are you feeling? Any pain anywhere?" The doctor asked.  
  
"No! I feel fine! I just want to know what I can't remember anything!" she yelled. He sighed.  
  
"I thought that this might happen. You hit your head pretty badly and well, it seems you have a bad case of amnesia. You don't remember anything at all from before, how you got here and everything?"  
  
"No, I don't remember a single damn thing, not even my name! When am I going to get my memory back?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. It could be days, it could be months, even years. There's also a possibility that you will never get it back. We're just going to have to see." The information slowly seeped in and she was shocked.  
  
"Oh dear, we'll help you through this. In the meantime, you're welcome to stay with me and my family until you get your memory back," Madeline comforted her.  
  
The girl managed a weak smile. "Thank you," she whispered before sleep overcame her.  
  
*************  
  
The following days, Madeline came to visit the girl as she was healing. They didn't know what her name was so they decided to call her Kanita. Madeline would bring her little "get well" gifts until Kanita was completely recovered, except for her memory. She kept on hoping that it would just come back but it never did. The doctor had said that in many cases of amnesia, people never got their memory back unless something or someone triggered it. Kanita was losing hope. She didn't even know where she had come from so how could she know where to look to find something that could trigger her memory? But also in her time of need, Madeline was there to help her. She let her stay in her house with where she met Madeline's son, Takishi. They became instant friends, even he and Madeline were very surprised at how much Kanita could eat. She almost ate more than the two of them put together! The shocked looks on their faces were one to remember. Kanita also had a tiny inkling that Takishi had developed a little crush on her. Every time she would talk to him, he would blush like crazy and look at his feet. Not to say, he wasn't a great guy, in fact he was. Being tall dark and handsome, with light blue eyes, he was quite a catch, and also really nice and smart too. Kanita couldn't put her finger on it but she would always have these images of a different pair of blue eyes every time she looked at Takishi. The blue eyes she would imagine would seem so familiar to her, like she almost knows them well. Maybe it was memory of someone she knew before? She hoped it was. It might mean she could get back some memories of her past.  
  
Sure, her life at Madeline's was really great and she was grateful for such a good family willing to take her in, in her time of need where she had no where else to go, but she really wished she knew where her home was so she could go back to see if her memory would come back.  
  
************  
  
Trunks was a mess. He had searched endlessly for days for Pan and came up empty handed over and over again. He had also tried reaching her through their bond but found his way blocked. She wouldn't deliberately block him out, so the only other option was she unconsciously does it without knowing. But why wouldn't she come back to him? He knew she wasn't dead, otherwise he would be too. She knew her way to Capsule. Was she deliberately trying to stay away from him? But why? Had he done something really wrong to make her stay from him? How could she though? It was extremely hard to stay away from one's bonded mates. Trunks would know. The days he had went without her were pure torture, even worse than when the androids were killing everyone but he knew of only one thing right now, he had to find Pan.  
  
*************  
  
Bulma was really worried about her son. He had been moping around for days. He would come home very late at night after he woke up at dawn to go look for Pan. Sometimes he wouldn't even come home and stay out all night looking for her. Not only was Bulma worried about Pan, but she was also worried about her son and his health. She knew he was going through a really rough time and was trying the best she could do to help ease his pain but Bulma knew she would never understand the pain that her son was going through from not having his mate because she and Vegeta never really bonded. What they really had was more of a one night stand before he left to go train to fight the androids and got killed. That didn't mean she wasn't extremely sad when he had died. She did, after all, love him.  
  
************  
  
Kanita was in deep thought. One thing she had noticed during her stay at Madeline's was that she was quite different. Not only did she eat twice as much as everyone, but was extremely confused about the strength she had. That morning, she had playfully punched Takishi in the arm and had accidentally broken it. He had to be taken to the hospital for a cast. ~ I don't understand why I'm so different from everyone else. All of Takishi's friends think I'm some sort of a freak. Does it have anything to do with my past?~ She wondered when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" Kanita shouted.  
  
"Hi. I was just wondering if there was anything you needed? Are you feeling better?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Oh Madeline, I feel so bad for breaking Takishi's arm. I really didn't mean to. I didn't even think I put that much force behind it!" Kanita eyes started to water.  
  
"Dear, it's alright. I know you didn't mean to do it. Hey, things happen! But at least you now know that maybe in your past, you worked out a lot and became really strong. It could be another clue to help you piece some of your past together." Madeline smiled.  
  
Kanita smiled and wiped her tears away. "I guess you're right."  
  
A/N: There's another chapter! I hope you all like. And once again, I'm very sorry for the lack of updating. Please review. Syonara! 


	8. To the Future

A/N: Hey people. Long time no see! I know you all probably thought I had dropped off the face of the earth but I didn't! I actually took a break from writing my fics and I just didn't realize that I did not tell you guys till now!! But now, I'm back!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim or own anything though I wish I did.  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
Gohan-30 Chibi Pan-6 Chibi Trunks-8  
  
*In this chapter, I will refer to Mirai Trunks as just Trunks and little Trunks as chibi Trunks.  
  
In another timeline  
  
"Hey you guys, don't come so close or you'll blast my machine!" Bulma yelled at the 3 saiyans having a spar. Gohan looked down at her from mid air, about to throw a punch at chibi Trunks.  
  
"Sorry Bulma. We'll try not to destroy anything!" Gohan yelled. "Hey, what are you making there anyways?"  
  
"Well, since I know that I have a counterpart that was capable of building a time machine, I thought I would give it a try," Bulma said.  
  
"Really Bulma, you're making a time machine? That is so cool!" chibi Pan exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but it's a lot of hard work."  
  
"Hey, how come it looks so different from the time machine mirai Trunks traveled in?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'm trying to make a modified version of it so that it's bigger, fits more people and have rooms to sleep in since time traveling is quite tiring." Bulma stated.  
  
"Who is mirai Trunks?" chibi Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh you know, I told you about him Trunks. He was the Trunks that came back in time to warn us about the androids remember?"  
  
"Oh, that's him?"  
  
"So are you almost finished Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm almost done. I just have to make a few modifications and it'll be complete. I'm really excited! I think this is one of the best things I've ever built. It has a big bathroom and 4 bedrooms in it." Bulma rambled on and then headed into the kitchen to get a snack.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to sparing." Gohan said and turned around but there was no chibi Pan or Trunks. "Panny! Trunks?" He tried to sense for their energy and found that they were in the time machine. ~What are they doing in there?~ Gohan thought before he flew down and dashed into the time machine. Inside, he found Pan jumping on a sofa and Trunks sitting in a chair in front of the control panel and was poking at the buttons. "Trunks! Stop playing with the controls. You might accidentally hit something!" He shouted just as the door to the ship slammed shut and the ship started moving. "Oh no! How do you stop this thing?" He ran over to the controls and started frantically looking for something that could stop this machine. "Trunks! What did you do?"  
  
"I-I just accidentally pressed this red button over here." Chibi Trunks stuttered.  
  
"Trunks, that's the launch button! Great, we're in a launched time machine and I have no idea where we're going and what year we're going to land in. Just great!" Gohan seethed.  
  
"Daddy, what's going on?" chibi Pan's voice small because her dad was so angry. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Gohan sighed and sat down on the chair beside chibi Trunks. He picked chibi Pan up and placed her on his lap.  
  
"Panny listen, we're just going on a little trip in time and it will be fun! Just like a field trip. Except to another timeline." Gohan told his daughter.  
  
"Cool! I've never been on a field trip in time before!" chibi Pan cried happily. Gohan gave a small smile at his daughter's enthusiasm.  
  
"Gohan, do you know where we're going to land?" Chibi Trunks asked.  
  
"I have no idea. We'll land wherever Bulma programmed this machine to go. Well, I'm glad at least she added rooms to the time machine. This way, we'll be a lot more comfortable and get beds to sleep in while we wait for the time machine to land." Gohan said.  
  
Chibi Trunks hung his head. "Gohan, I'm really really sorry. I shouldn't have dragged Pan in here and fooled around. And now, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and we might not even have any- FOOD! What if we don't have food? We could be stuck here for days and I'll die without any food!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"OK, calm down, I'll go check to see if this place has a kitchen of some sort." Gohan opened a door and saw that it led into a hallway with a series of doors. Chibi Trunks and Pan followed. Gohan opened the first door to the right and saw that it was a large bathroom and then closed the door. He opened another one to the left and saw that it was a large bedroom with a huge bed in it. The furnishing was very nice and the walls were painted a deep blue color. "OK, someone can have this room right here. Who wants it?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I do! I do!" chibi Trunks shouted excitedly.  
  
"Alright Trunks, you can have this room. Now lets keep searching for the kitchen." Gohan led the way to the third room down the hall and opened the door to reveal a humongous kitchen with an island counter in the middle. There were two refrigerators and a large stove. Chibi Pan ran over to the refrigerator and pulled the huge door open with her little hands.  
  
"Hey! There's no food in here! Just a lot of capsules!" She started sniffling. "I'm hungry!" (A/N: I don't want to make chibi Pan seem like a little crybaby or weak but try to remember she is only 6 right now and they tend to still be a little weepy at that age) Gohan and chibi Trunks rushed over to the fridge and peered inside. The inside was indeed filled with capsules from top to bottom.  
  
"Oh no! There's no food in here!" chibi Trunks wailed and then he rushed over to the second refrigerator and opened the door. "This one is full of capsules too! Man, why did my mom put so many capsules in the refrigerator?"  
  
"Hold on you two. Let's just see what's in the capsules first." Gohan said and took one of the capsules out of their holder and tossed it to the ground. A full coursed meal fit for one saiyan appeared.  
  
"Yay! Food! Can I eat it daddy? I'm really hungry!" chibi Pan exclaimed as she rubbed her tummy.  
  
"Yeah sure, go ahead," Gohan said as he pulled out two more capsules for chibi Trunks and himself.  
  
After everyone was finished, they all found their way to their separate rooms and fell fast asleep.  
  
**********  
  
Gohan was rudely jerked awake as the ship started shaking madly. His door burst open as chibi Trunks and Pan ran in. "Gohan, what's going on?" chibi Trunks shouted.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think we might be landing soon. Just let me go check." Gohan said and picked up chibi Pan and ran out of the room with chibi Trunks hot on his tail. They reached the main control panel and Gohan's smart side started kicking in. It was a good thing his mother had made him take all those computer classes when he was in college since most of the big companies in the world used computers. He quickly typed in something and a large screen appeared and stated that they were to land in five minutes. "OK you two, we need to strap ourselves in on the seats because we land soon." Gohan exclaimed as he grabbed chibi Pan and strapped her in and turned to see chibi Trunks already settled. He quickly sat in the main seat in front of the controls and strapped himself in tightly just as the ship started shaking harder than ever. This kept going for about another 3 minutes before everything started to calm down and finally stop. "Is everyone OK," Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah" They both answered.  
  
"Well then, I guess we should take a look around outside." Chibi Trunks ran to the door of the ship and opened it to see a big area and a building behind them that read 'Capsule Corporation.' Chibi Trunks gasped as he saw his home but instead of the usual new looking and shiny building, it was dirty and even had a hole through the wall in the front of it.  
  
"What happened to my house?" Chibi Trunks asked no one in particular. Gohan put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, we're in another timeline so we don't know what has happened here. Remember, this isn't our timeline." Gohan tried to comfort chibi Trunks.  
  
"Yes, I know, but it's still hard to see your house so different then what you left it as, even though you know it's not really your house." Chibi Trunks stated sadly. He suddenly felt a familiar presence behind him.  
  
"Excuse me! Who are you?" someone called out to the three of them. They all turned around to be faced with. Bulma? She suddenly gasped as she saw chibi Trunks. "Omigosh!" She walked closer to them. "Trunks?" she said.  
  
"Mom? What are you doing in this timeline?" Chibi Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh my! You three aren't from this time are you?" Bulma demanded to know.  
  
"No, we aren't. We actually got here by accident. We didn't mean to time travel." Gohan stated. Bulma looked at him curiously. She thought he looked extremely familiar. She decided to voice her question.  
  
"Who are you? I don't mean to be rude but."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Bulma! I guess you didn't recognize me! I'm Gohan and this is my daughter Pan," Gohan said as he looked down towards his daughter who was holding his hand.  
  
"Gohan?!!! Oh, you look so different from the Gohan I knew here. And you have a daughter of your own! She's so adorable! Who's her mother?" Bulma asked curiously, wondering if Pan had the same mother but then mentally smacked herself because she knew the answer. Gohan Blushed.  
  
"Videl Satan."  
  
"Oh yes, that should be right since that is Pan's mother here too. Oh! You ARE from the timeline that I sent Trunks back to save are you not?" Bulma questioned.  
  
"Yes we are. And if it were not for Trunks, we would all probably be dead by now." Gohan smiled at her. Wait a minute. did she just say Pan existed here too? "Bulma, did you say that Videl was Pan's mother here too?"  
  
"Yes, you and Videl met in this timeline too. You didn't know? And Pan was born too." Bulma's voice trailed off.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" Chibi Trunks asked his future mom. Bulma smiled at her small son.  
  
"Well, we're having a bit of a problem with our Pan right now. You see, in this time, my Trunks and your Pan had bonded." Bulma smirked.  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean they bonded?" Gohan thought that was too weird considering that he has a chibi Pan and Trunks standing next to him right now and he could never imagine them growing older and then bonding. Bulma waved her hand to quiet Gohan down.  
  
"You had died in this time along with Videl and so we felt it was out duty to take Pan in and take care of her but the problem is, we had never met her and we also didn't have a picture so it was extremely hard trying to find her. But as luck would have it, we did manage to find Pan after a few years and she lived here with us for a year and she and Trunks got really close and they soon fell in love and bonded. But something happened." Bulma then looked away as her eyes were starting to well up with tears.  
  
"What? Then what happened?" Gohan demanded.  
  
"Well, it happened just a little while ago. They were out training and an accident occurred and now we can't find her anywhere. And I'm also so worried about Trunks. He hasn't been himself since she had went missing and I don't know what to do." Gohan tightened his grip on chibi Pan's hand imagining her missing and him not knowing where she was.  
  
"Ow! Daddy! Let go, you're hurting me!" Chibi Pan yelled.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie," Gohan turned back to Bulma. "Don't worry Bulma, we'll help you and Trunks find her. I don't think I can rest until I do. I mean, she may not be my actual daughter but she still is in a sense."  
  
"Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me!" Bulma gave Gohan a quick hug.  
  
"Hey Gohan, what's bonding?" Chibi Trunks asked.  
  
"Uh.well, I don't know if you should know yet. Why don't you ask your mother when we get back to our own time huh?" Gohan quickly walked away, not wanting to be asked any ore embarrassing questions. 


End file.
